


He Loves Me

by filthyXmulti



Series: The Tale of 4 Dates [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Bad at Feelings, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is a Good Friend, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sad Lee Taeyong, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyXmulti/pseuds/filthyXmulti
Summary: Mark likes Haechan. Haechan likes Johnny. Johnny likes Taeyong. Taeyong likes Mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Series: The Tale of 4 Dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	He Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was on twitter and I found like a whole bunch of pics of Mark, Taeyong, Johnny and Haechan and I was like huh... I should write an au on this. Anyways enjoy. Please read end notes as well.

Haechan couldn't resist the smile that Johnny gave him. He couldn't resist the way his cat like lips formed into a smile and his eyes crinkled in the corners. He couldn't resist his heart laugh and goofy antics around the others. He really couldn't resist the Seo Youngho. Too gorgeous, too prominent and too close to resist. Johnny was the one who made his heart beat faster than it should. The only one who could talk to him freely with no boundaries.

Then there's Mark. Mark was aware of Donghyuck's love for Johnny. They were best friends after all. Mark knew that it was too late to try to get Hyuck to feel the same about him. He would try and try but it was obvious that Hyuck... He didn't want him. It was starting to become annoying. Every conversation was about Johnny. Johnny this, Johnny that, oh Johnny did that too, oh Johnny told me this. Mark hated it. He didn't hate Johnny, nor Hyuck but mostly himself. Well before Taeyong told him he shouldn't be upset at himself for loving someone who was in love with another.

It was funny because Taeyong had feelings for Mark. Mark was oblivious to all the little head rubs and thigh touches given by his hyung. Whenever Taeyong would ask for those special Mark kisses (that were only meant for Taeyong), he would think of it as something friendly. Never had he thought that his hyung had more than platonic feelings for him. It was unusual for him anyway. Taeyong had never shown any interest in anyone. But Mark was too dumb to notice that Taeyong only did these things to him and not really anyone else. Or maybe it's because Johnny would glare at the two of them when he looks over sometimes.

Johnny on the other hand stayed mutual. He treated everyone the same, hiding how he truly felt for the ones around him. But he ends up talking to Hyuck about it anyway.

"You like Taeyong?" Haechan asks, eyes darting frantically between John and the game on his phone. What a confession... "Why? Er, I mean when did this happen?"

Hyuck couldn't hide the aggravation, the anger and jealousy in his voice. Of course he would have feelings for Taeyong. Everyone likes Taeyong. It's always about Taeyong. It was normal for everyone to like the Lee Taeyong. Johnny just smiled softly, completely unaware of the energy coming from Hyuck or the fact that his tone changed almost immediately. "Around a year or 2 ago... When we did a JCC... I just found him so endearing, so cute. After that, everything he did was just amazing and unspeakably beautiful."

He's lovesick. They're all lovesick. Some more so than others but now everyone else was in their minds. "Are you gonna ask him?" Huck's voice is strong. He feels like a ton of bricks is being laid on top of him. His throat is swelling up and he wants to cry. They won't always get their happy ending.

"Yeah..." He looks to serene and calm. Haechan's heart throbs uncomfortably and he let's out a shaky breath.

"Cool."

The next day Mark tries to talk with Haechan who ultimately brushes him off. He has an outburst, everything building up and ready to be released with no regret. "Mark. Just leave me alone. You don't have to be so clingy all the time. It's annoying bro. Just, stop talking to me for right now. I'm really not in the mood for you and or anyone else at the moment. Please, go bother someone else, Taeyong or someone. Everyone likes Taeyong. Go bother Taeyong. God just leave me alone!" Mark thought it was unnecessary for him to say all of that.

Mark decided to leave him alone, distancing himself from everyone. Haechan does the same, staying in his room to his and Johnny's shared apartment. The range of emotions the four of the guys were feeling for each other were ridiculous. "We should talk this out. Together."

So they did.

Taeyong's house was big, neat and tidy. It was expected since he was one of the few who made more than enough money with their music career. Taeyong slouched into the sofa sleep heavy in his voice. They had woken him up and he found it strange that even though Johnny and Haechan came together, they stood separate along with Mark.

"Guys it's like 9 a.m. What?" Taeyong rubs his eyes gently, a yawn being pulled from him. Haechan sighs already feeling Johnny's eyes crinkle and lips twitch at the edges. He hated Taeyong. He loved his hyung Taeyong but not the Taeyong that Johnny was in love with. He couldn't see what Taeyong had that he didn't. He was just Taeyong. Hyuck was the sun, the light that help make the days brighter. What was Taeyong?

"I like Haechan." Mark confesses, a deep frown appearing on both Donghyuck's and Taeyong's face. "But Hyuck likes Johnny..."

"I don't like you Channie. You're more of a best friend than anything." Johnny looks him dead in the eye, eyes wide and apologetic. He felt so sorry for both Haechan and Mark. Johnny felt like he was ruining their friendships but honesty was the best way to go. He didn't want to lie and risk hurting them anymore.

"So why am I here or why did you guys come here?" Taeyong swallowed, the lump in his throat increasingly growing with the silence that was taking over. His eyes were tense and he gave a small cough, breaking them all from their own thoughts. "Hyung, who do you like?" Haechan ask calmly. He was hoping he didn't say Johnny. It wasn't like they were fated or anything but he was already hurting more than he wanted to be.

"Mark... I've liked Mark when he finally grew up. Little Marky isn't little Marky anymore and I felt disgusting for liking him. Yuta told me it was wrong since you're older now but I still can't shake the feeling that I get when I think about awhile ago. I really was hoping that Haechan would like you back so it save you from your heartbreak but I guess, we can choose who we fall for as of right now." Taeyong gives a small chuckle. No doubt that he was feeling regret, jealousy, and anger but he didn't show it. He knows Mark deserves better and so did they all.

Johnny nodded painfully, feeling Donghyuck's eyes stare at him. He wasn't the type of guy to give someone a chance just because the person he loved didn't love him back. He for sure wasn't going to do it to Hyuck.

"Wow I like Taeyong, Taeyong likes Mark, Mark likes Haechan, Haechan likes me... What have we done. How are we supposed to solve this? Funny isn't it..." Johnny ask, a smile grazing his face gently and looking over at Mark and Hyuck. He really couldn't believe this whole situation. They were still processing it as well.

"Lets give each other a chance." Haechan grins, his lovely smile coming back and adorning his already gorgeous face. "I'll go out on a date with Mark while you and Johnny go. Then I'll go with Johnny and you go with Mark!"

"That's not a bad idea actually... Why not." Taeyong says and that's what the four of them do.

**Author's Note:**

> This series isn't planned out, I'm not positive on it so give me suggestions here or on twitter as to what they should do on their dates! Don't forget, SUPERM IS COMING!!!  
> @ lwmykk on twt


End file.
